


Forgiveness

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Misplaced AU, RIP me, i think idk, this has been sitting in my drafts from like 5000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that after death, spirits don't depart if they have regrets they need to console. The same can be said for spirits that can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> c; I have no words for this I'm sorry.

It was late. What time exactly, he didn’t know, but it was late enough for everyone to be asleep. With careful footing, he stepped out of his bedroom and tiptoed into the main room. Chihiro had, surprisingly, gone to bed, which was probably due to the lecture Ishimaru had given him. With a quiet laugh, he sat down in the chair, and booted up the monitor.

“...Oh! Kuwata!” Alter Ego spoke with a surprised tone, staring down at the baseball star who was sat at the deck.  
“Hey, AE... you’re... able to connect to the Future Foundation, right?”  
“U-um... In theory, yes... why’d you ask?”  
“I...” Leon paused and looked away. “Is Naegi in?”  
“Uh... let me check.” The screen went blank briefly, and Leon took that moment to reflect on what he was doing, and why he was doing it. Then, the AI returned and nodded. “Naegi is just about to leave.”  
“O-oh, shit, uh... connect ASAP. Please.”  
“Y-you’re going to... talk... to him?!” Of course, Alter Ego was surprised. Understandable, but still, Leon couldn’t help but feel the way he said it cut into his pride a little.  
“Yeah, please. I gotta get this off my chest.”  
“...Alright. If you think it’s OK. Connecting now.” The screen went blank again, aside from the blue, bold letter saying ‘CALL’ that seemed to linger for a few seconds before... a webcam feed, and a familiar face showed up... and he was frankly shocked.

“K... Kuwata-kun?” Naegi dropped his briefcase and leant closer to the camera, as if to check it was really him.  
“Yeah, me. Heya, Naegg...” Leon brought his feet onto the table and leant back in the chair, looking up at the webcam feed. “It’s late, what’re you doing still in that dull place?”  
“I just had some things to do... what’re you doing still awake?”  
“Oh, ya know, things and stuff... really, I couldn’t sleep. I gotta talk to you, man.”  
“...Me?”  
“Yeah, you.” OK, time to get serious. Leon dragged his feet off the desk and pulled his chair closer. “There’s some things I need to say to you.”  
“...” Naegi looked a little dishearted, pulling up a chair himself. “Before that... I have a question.”  
“...This is kinda an important thing I wanna talk about, but sure. Shoot.”  
“Do you... hate me? For getting you executed, I mean. If it really was in self-defence-”  
“Nah.” Leon cut him off, sighing. “I don’t hate you. I couldn’t. ‘Cos you were just doing what was right. And that’s a good thing.”  
Naegi fell silent briefly, before nodding. “OK... thanks. Just making sure. Now... you can talk.”  
“Thanks, bud. It’s... actually kinda funny, you wanted to talk about the... trial. Because that’s what I wanted to talk about, too.”  
“...Huh?”  
“I haven’t been able to sleep with this on my mind, and I found it difficult to put into words, but goes nothin’...” Leon sighed again, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts before: “I’m sorry. Celes was right, if I’d just left I coulda avoided all this, but I thought... maybe I could make everything OK, ya know? She looked so scared, I... I just couldn’t leave her like that. And besides, if it wasn’t me then, it woulda been me later, right? Or someone else. And that’d have been my fault, because I wasn’t dead. But... because it went wrong, your friend died, and the blood was on my hands...”  
“Kuwata-kun...”  
“No, I get it. You hate me. Just... say it now, and get it over with.”  
Naegi looked stunned at the words Leon spoke with such empathy and regret, the raw emotion in his voice that was shaking slightly took him off guard. “Leon, I... I don’t hate you.”  
“...What?”  
He shook his head. “No, I don’t. Because, really, it wasn’t your fault Maizono-san died. It was Monokuma’s- no, Enoshima’s. And besides, your technically alive, right? You got a second chance.”  
“...” Leon couldn’t help a sniffle as he smiled, his eyes welling up. “Naegg- no... Naegi-kun... thanks, man.”


End file.
